Mille Ricordi
by Laynri
Summary: Lal yang sakit dan sedang beristirahat tidak sengaja bertemu Colonnello yang berandalan... dari pertemuan itu... mereka menjadi akrab... /AU, Lal's POV


Even our world is different… my love for you is eternal…

* * *

><p><strong>- Mille Ricordi -<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Story** © E-61  
><strong>

Original Character **© Amano Akira**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Rumah Sakit Namimori, kamar 201, Lal's POV-

sinar matahari pagi berusaha menembus tirai putih transparan, hembusan angin sayup-sayup menyentuh wajahku… kubuka mataku perlahan… berusaha menarik kembali jiwa yang sempat tenggelam dalam mimpi… sampai akhirnya suster Nana, suster yang sudah merawatku sejak pertama kali aku dirawat di rumah sakit ini, datang ke kamarku

"Lal-chan… waktunya pemeriksaan suhu tubuh.. "

"iya.."

"oh iya.. ini majalah yang ingin kamu baca…" dia memberikan majalah yang sudah lama kuinginkan sambil tersenyum

"wah… terima kasih.. ngomong-ngomong di dekat sini ada gedung teater merangkap museum baru kan? Suster sudah ke sana?"

"eeh… belum.. aku tidak pernah sempat kesana… memang kenapa Lal-chan?"

"ng… aku hanya ingin tahu saja…" aku pun diam sambil memperhatikannya memeriksa tubuhku

"yosh~ sudah selesai… sampai jumpa nanti Lal-chan" ujarnya sambil meletakkan termometer dan alat lain ke dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya kemudian bergegas pergi setelah aku mengangguk padanya

BLAM!

"cih…" keluhku setelah suster nana pergi, karena bosan akhirnya aku membaca majalah yang diberikannya padaku..

tak terasa… sudah 10 tahun aku berada di rumah sakit ini… karena penyakitku yang merepotkan, meskipun rumah sakit berada di tengah kota tapi aku tidak bisa keluar rumah sakit dan hanya tahu keadaan luar dari majalah atau tv

"bosan… majalah sudah dibaca… nganggur deh…" kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur untuk melawan rasa bosan, saat aku melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka muncul sebuah ide untuk berjalan-jalan…

'mungkin ke taman belakang bukan ide yang buruk' pikirku

aku pun bergegas mengambil mantel bermotif bunga teratai yang tergeletak di tepi kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurku kemudian langsung bergegas ke taman belakang…

"aaahh.. kimochi…" kurenggangkan tanganku begiu sampai disana..

taman belakang selalu menjadi tempat favoritku disaat aku sedang bosan… karena disini aku bisa melihat beberapa bunga teratai yang mengapung dengan indah di kolam yang tidak terlalu luas.. bukan hanya teratai… bunga-bunga lain seperti hortensia, anggrek, lily, dan Iris mekar dengan indahnya… angin yang berhembus mengirim wangi yang manis… membuatku terbuai… akhirnya kurebahkan tubuhku sejenak di hamparan rumput yang melapisi seluruh taman.

"seandainya aku memiliki teman.. mungkin akan menyenangkan…" kupejamkan mataku sejenak

~Normal POV~

saat Lal memejamkan matanya, seseorang penuh luka keluar dari semak-semak dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan kesadaran yang tak pasti.. saat hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya… orang itu akhirnya jatuh pingsan

BRUK

~Normal POV end~

ng.. barusan aku seperti mendengar sesuatu terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatku, karena penasaran aku pun membuka mata…

"GYAAA!"

aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat… ada orang asing yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku merebahkan diri… kuamati seluruh tubuhnya… sepertinya dia habis berkelahi atau semacamnya, terbukti dari wajahnya yang terluka dan agak memar serta darah yang menempel di jaketnya. Akhirnya aku berteriak mencari bantuan

"dokter! ada orang yang terluka disini!"

Nihil, tak ada dokter atau perawat yang datang.

"urusai! aku cuma jatuh dari motor dasar bodoh!"

orang itu terbangun, mungkin karena teriakanku barusan…

"ah.. maaf.." ucapku gugup.. akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.. rambutnya yang pirang dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi keningnya, bandana dengan pin berlogo '01' tampak mencolok di kepalanya.. matanya yang berwarna senada dengan langit tampak memandang tajam ke arahku… luka yang ada di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat misterius… baru kali ini aku melihat orang seperti dia

'yankee' pikirku

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada jaket militernya yang penuh darah

"ah! lukamu harus segera diperiksa! dokter!" aku kembali berteriak

orang itu terlihat panik… dan mencoba membuatku diam

"tidak usah! lagipula aku tidak punya uang!"

"ooh.. kalau begitu pakai punyaku dulu saja.. kebetulan aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya" aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku bajuku

"hah!" dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya

belum sempat aku membalas ucapannya… suster Nana memanggilku

"Lal-chan! kau dimana?"

"gawat! kau cepat pergi sana!" aku buru-buru memberikan uangku padanya kemudian berlari meninggalkannya

"O… Oi!"

aku tak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari ke arah suster nana… kuharap orang itu baik-baik saja…

"Lal-chan! kau kan baru pulih… seharusnya kau istirahat saja" keluh suster Nana yang menjemputku tadi

"ahahahaha… maaf" ucapku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal

aku pun akhirnya kembali ke kamar bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**never thought that our meeting will change me…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

kembali kupandangi langit-langit kamar…entah kenapa sejak kejadian tadi pagi aku tidak bisa melupakan sosok orang itu… berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku

"luka si yankee itu.. sudah diperiksa atau belum ya?

fuh… padahal dia penuh luka begitu… tapi masih bisa berteriak seperti tadi… benar-benar orang yang menarik… sayang aku belum tahu namanya"

tapi sepertinya enak ya… bisa punya tubuh sehat sehingga bisa kemana saja… pikirku

tanpa kusadari hari sudah malam… akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur…

-beberapa minggu kemudian-

"Lal-chan, gawat! Ada berandalan sedang bikin gaduh di meja administrasi" suster nana tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku dengan napas yang tidak teratur

"eh? berandalan….?"

suster Nana mencoba mengatur napasnya sebelum kembali berbicara

"ya… dan nampaknya dia mencari seseorang… Lal-chan… kau tidak punya kenalan seperti itu kan?"

jangan-jangan… yang waktu itu…

aku bergegas mengambil mantelku kembali kemudian berlari ke luar ruangan

"eh? Lal-chan? kau mau ke mana?" teriak suster Nana dari kamar

-di meja administrasi-

~Colonnello's POV~

"ano… anda bukan keluarga atau saudaranya kan?" tanya salah satu perawat

"sudah kubilang bukan!" jawabku kesal, heran… kenapa mengembalikan uang gadis itu saja rasanya sulit sekali… geez…

"kalau begitu…" belum sempat perawat itu selesai bicara seseorang seperti berbicara padanya

"dia temanku… biarkan dia ke kamarku, suster"

~Colonnello's POV end~

-kamar 201-

"apa? Jadi jarimu patah? itu sih luka berat!" ucapku setelah dia menunjukkan perban yang ada di jarinya padaku

"i.. iya…" jawabnya canggung

melihat wajahnya yang canggung itu membuatku ingin tertawa… namun aku putuskan untuk menahan tawaku

"jadi, apa tujuanmu datang kemari lagi, yankee?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi

"jangan panggil aku yankee! Aku punya nama! Colonnello! dan aku kesini cuma ingin mengembalikan ini…" dia memberikanku uang sambil memalingkan wajah

"dan aku Lal Mirch… kau sengaja mengembalikannya? padahal seharusnya tidak perlu..."

hening

"eh yankee…"

"Colonnello!"

"ah ya.. Colonnello… apa kau pernah ke taman pusat kota?"

"hmm.. tidak… kau sendiri?"

"aku tidak diizinkan keluar… selama ini aku cuma tahu dunia luar dari buku atau tv…. padahal aku ingin tahu banyak hal… namun para perawat disini enggan bercerita untuk menjaga perasaanku… hanya suster nana yang mau cerita padaku… ini semua gara-gara penyakit dan luka bakar di wajahku ini…" aku mengibaskan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah sambil mati-matian menahan air mataku

Colonnello hanya memandangku dalam diam.. membuatku tak berani melihat wajahnya. sepertinya aku salah menceritakan ini padanya.

keheningan kembali menghampiri ruangan hingga akhirnya dia kembali berbicara

"separah itukah penyakitmu?"

"b.. begitulah…" jawabku dengan rasa canggung yang masih melekat.. tapi entah kenapa di kepalaku terbesit keinginan untuk terus bersamanya… padahal baru dua kali bertemu… mungkin begini rasanya punya 'teman'…

"uhmm.. Colonnello…"

"Lal…"

Kami berdua sama-sama kaget karna memanggil nama satu sama lain

"kau dulu" ujar Colonnello

"emm.. kalau kau mau kau bisa bermain kesini sampai lukamu sembuh…"

"huh?"

"i… itu kalau kau mau.. dan jangan salah sangka dulu… aku mengajakmu untuk sering kesini karena kau teman pertamaku di sini… apa itu salah?"

"ng.. tidak juga.. baiklah, aku akan menyempatkan waktuku untuk kemari.. sekarang aku harus pergi.. sampai bertemu lagi, lal…" ucapnya seraya pergi dari kamarku sebelum aku sempat membalas ucapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**those words of yours… slowly make my heart beat faster… is this love?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

-beberapa hari kemudian-

"Colonnello! Kau benar-benar datang!" ucapku senang saat dia datang lagi

"aku hanya ingin menepati janji…"

"ternyata yankee itu benar-benar simpatik ya… persis seperti di buku yang kubaca…"

"berhenti memenggilku yankee! dan ini, oleh-oleh untukmu.." dia mengulurkan sebuah kotak berwarna lavender dengan motif bunga lily di depanku

"wah… apa ini?" kekaguman menghiasi wajahku

"buka saja"

aku pun langsung mengambil kotak itu kemudian membukanya seperti perintahnya dan aku langsung termangu sesaat begitu melihat isinya.

"foto?"

"itu foto dari tempat yang kau bicarakan waktu itu… aku tahu kau sangat ingin melihat tempat itu dari dekat… tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat kondisimu sekarang… jadi… kalau ada tempat lain yang ingin kau ketahui katakan saja padaku nanti kupotretkan lagi.."

"lalu kotak ini?"

"itu untuk tempat menaruh foto.. kupikir akan lebih baik bila fotonya ditaruh di kotak seperti itu.. lebih manis.."

"ternyata kau benar-benar baik.. terima kasih.." kupeluk kotak kecil itu dengan erat sambil tersenyum, membuat Colonnello tampak salah tingkah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

sejak hari itu Colonnello selalu datang setiap hari…

dia juga sering memotret tempat-tempat yang ingin aku ketahui…

"fotonya jadi banyak deh… oh iya, aku ingin kesini berdua.." aku mengambil selembar foto bergambar gedung teater yang merangkap museum yang belum lama dibuka

"hah? Bukannya kau dilarang keluar?"

"ah, ini kan dekat.. lagipula belakangan ini kondisiku baik… mau ya?" tanyaku penuh harap

"hah… ya sudahlah… tapi besok ya.. hari ini kau harus beristirahat…" Colonnello mengacak-acak rambutku

"asyik! Terima kasih!" saking senangnya aku sampai tidak sadar saat memeluk Colonnello..

"eh… ng… maaf…" aku buru-buru melepas pelukanku

"ng… tidak apa-apa… sampai jumpa besok ya…" Colonnello hanya memalingkan wajahnya kemudian pergi.

aku hanya melihat sosoknya yang menjauh… kemudian menutupi mukaku dengan bantal

"ya… sampai jumpa besok…"

"_**At first, there was a little gap**_

_**I was looking away from discomfort**_

_**When I was looking to stop the hole**_

_**We were already too exhausted**_

_**I didn't notice since I was busy playing on your affections"**_

"wah… ternyata lebih bagus dari yang kuduga…" aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangku hari ini

"syukurlah kalau kau suka"

"iya…" aku tersenyum kemudian kembali memandang sekitar

"oh iya… kau punya ponsel…?"

"punya"

"syukurlah… boleh aku minta e-mailmu?" aku merogoh tas kecilku… kemudian mengambil ponsel yang jarang sekali kupakai

Colonnello memperhatikanku sejenak…

"kamu.. cewek yang aneh ya Lal…"

"hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"iya.. kamu berbeda.. biasanya cewek-cewek selalu menghindariku karena takut…"

"ng.. aku sendiri juga merasa aneh… karena aku sudah dewasa tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa… bahkan kamu adalah teman pertamaku… tapi…kalau bisa berjalan-jalan seperti ini aku terlihat seperti anak normal bukan? Terima kasih karena mau menjadi temanku, Colonnello"

kulihat Colonnello seperti melamunkan sesuatu

"Colonnello? kau kenapa? apa ucapanku salah?"

"aku juga sama…"

"eh?"

"aku juga sama sepertimu… karena kehidupanku pun nggak biasa… aku sudah lama lupa… kalau seperti inilah rasanya hidup yang sesungguhnya…"

aku tak percaya pada apa yang aku dengar.. bukannya selama ini dia hidup normal?

kupandangi Colonello dengan seksama… rambutnya… matanya… auranya… tak ada yang berubah… tapi kenapa dia terlihat seperti menanggung kesedihan yang sangat dalam… ah, andai saja dia tahu… ingin sekali aku menyentuh tubuh tegapnya… mengunci semua luka dan sedihnya…

"wah… wah… lihat siapa ini…" tiba-tiba seseorang berambut pirang menghampiri kami

"ah… halo, Alaude…" Colonnello tampak terkejut melihat orang itu

"kau bilang kau sedang dirawat… tapi kenapa kau bisa ada disini? kau tahu kan aku benci pembohong…" ucapnya datar

Colonnello hanya terdiam… dan nampaknya pria bernama Alaude itu tidak menyukai sikap Colonnello… ia pun mengangkat kerah baju Colonnello dengan kasar

"sebagai hukumannya aku ingin kau bekerja lebih keras… kau tidak mau bernasib seperti kedua orang tuamu bukan?" Alaude kemudian melepas kerah baju Colonnello dan pergi

Aku pun berpaling ke arah Colonnello.. mencoba menghiburnya…

"Colonnello…"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku… tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa berat… dadaku terasa sangat sakit dan mataku berkunang-kunang… samar-samar aku melihat Colonnello yang cemas… sebelum pemandangan di sekelilingku berubah menjadi gelap gulita…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ng…"

"Lal-chan! akhirnya kau sadar juga…"

aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali… kemudian melihat ke sekeliling

"suster Nana… ini… di kamarku…?"

"iya… hah, kau ini nekat sekali pergi keluar… untungnya anak yang dulu membuat keributan disini membawamu pulang meskipun kau dalam keadaan kritis… dia terlihat sangat khawatir sampai menunggu hingga keadaanmu stabil…" suster nana terlihat panik

"terus sekarang dia dimana?"

"ng… dia sudah pulang… dia bilang dia ada urusan mendadak…"

Colonnello… apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja…

ah… kuharap dia baik-baik saja…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

sudah beberepa hari berlalu, tapi Colonnello kini tak pernah menjengukku… aku merindukannya… inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta…? Padahal aku belum lama berkenalan dengannya tapi sejak pertama bertemu hanya dialah yang selalu kupikirkan….

"ah lebih baik aku menonton tv saja daripada memikirkannya terus!" kuambil remote tv yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku dan langsung menyalakan tv

"berita hari ini… semalam di distrik XX telah terjadi perampokan oleh orang-orang bersepeda motor di toko elektronik Y…"

orang bersepeda motor… jangan-jangan…

"Colonnello…" tanpa sadar aku menyebut namanya…

"_**at the point where truth and lies cross…**_

_**is a heavy feeling that's like to stop my breathing"**_

-kamar 201, 00:00 AM-

"hah… tidak bisa tidur…" keluhku sebal sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar.

entah kenapa belakangan ini aku sulit untuk tidur

TOK TOK

ng… seperti ada yang mengetuk jendela kamar. Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja…

TOK TOK TOK

suara itu kembali muncul… aku berpikir sejenak untuk berpaling ke jendela atau tidak

berpaling, tidak, berpaling, tidak

ya sudah aku berpaling saja

"oi... Lal!"

DEG!

kulihat Colonnello berdiri di sebuah batang pohon

"Co… Colonnello?" tanyaku tak percaya

"cepat bukakan jendela ini!" teriaknya

aku akhirnya langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan membukakan jendela agar Colonnello dapat masuk

"tumben kau kemari lagi? Tanganmu sudah baikan?" tanyaku

"sudah gak terlalu sakit kok… lagipula aku masih bisa mengendarai motor seperti biasa"

mendadak perasaanku tidak enak

"Colonnello… kamu tidak merampok kan?" tanyaku ragu-ragu

"eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" mukanya mendadak pucat

"kamu melakukannya? jangan-jangan uang yang kamu kembalikan padaku pun…"

"bu.. bukan… uang itu aku pinjam dari teman…" ucapnya panik

aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah

"Colonnello… walau yankee… kupikir kau hanya berputar-putar dengan sepeda motormu… kumohon… berhentilah melakukan itu… " kugenggam tanganya dengan erat… tapi dia menepisnya dengan mudah.

"memangnya kamu tahu apa! Aku butuh uang! Buatmu yang bisa berada di ruang pribadi di rumah sakit mewah seperti ini mana bisa memahaminya!"

aku shock mendengar ucapannya.. namun aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya

"memang… aku tidak terlalu memahamimu… tapi aku tahu kalau masih ada kebaikan di hatimu…" tak terasa air mataku berderai

Colonnello tersenyum licik

"huh.. tadinya kupikir aku bakal bisa merampas uang darimu… kamu memang gadis bodoh… tapi apa boleh buat kalau sudah ketahuan… selamat tinggal…' dia pun segera pergi tanpa bisa kucegah…

"Colonnello… bodohnya aku yang tak menyadari kebohonganmu" tangisku kian menjadi seiring kepergiannya

jadi selama ini…

semua foto yang kau berikan padaku..

dan hari yang pernah aku lalui bersamamu…

semuanya palsu…

padahal seharusnya aku tahu tentang kebohonganmu

tapi…

bodohnya aku karena terbuai oleh itu semua…

bodohnya aku… karena membuka hati padamu…

"_**I thought that everything passed through clearly**_

_**But that was just my illusion…"**_

"Lal-chan… kau harus makan… " bujuk suster Nana yang datang untuk memeriksa kondisiku

aku hanya menggeleng lemah.. dan itu semakin membuatnya khawatir.

suster nana mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di dekat tempat tidurku kemudian duduk dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang seolah menyelidikiku...

"tidak baik memendam masalah sendirian, Lal-chan… kalau kau mau kau bisa cerita padaku…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

mataku beralih ke arahnya… entah apa yang mendorongku… aku pun langsung memeluknya sambil menangis… dengan lembut dia menepuk punggungku… setelah cukup lama menangis aku pun menceritakan semuanya…

"Lal-chan… " suster Nana tertegun setelah mendengar ceritaku… sedangkan aku hanya diam…

"itu berarti kau sangat mencintai colonnello, Lal-chan… dan menurutku dia juga punya perasaan yang sama padamu… percayalah… kalian pasti bertemu lagi" senyum kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

sedangkan aku hanya bisa menutupi wajahku yang memerah… dan air mata yang kembali menangis… aku bahkan tidak menyadari suster Nana yang sudah pergi dari kamarku…

aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan perkataan suster nana… benarkah dia juga menyukaiku… benarkah kami bisa bertemu lagi…

aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri sampai tidak menyadari sosok Colonnello yang berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka.

"Lal…"

"C… Colonnello…kau datang…" mati-matian aku menahan air mataku kemudian aku berjalan ke arahnya

Colonnello hanya melihatku dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa membuat dadaku merasa sakit

"jangan salah paham… aku kesini hanya untuk melunasi hutangku padamu…" dia mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang padaku.

aku sedikit terkejut dia masih mengingat itu.. aku menggeleng kepalaku pelan kemudian mencoba tersenyum

"kau tidak perlu menggantinya…"

"cih… jangan bercanda!"dia melempar uang itu ke arahku kemudian berjalan ke arahku, ia menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan mendorong tubuhku ke tembok

"ugh…" aku berusaha menahan sakit di punggungku

Colonnello berdiri tepat di depanku… "dengarkan aku baik-baik… besok aku akan menyerahkan diri ke polisi untuk menebus kesalahanku… dan aku juga ingin melaporkan alaude… jadi… aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusan terakhirku denganmu…"

Colonnello memelukku… dan sebelum aku dapat menanyakan arti dari pelukannya, ia menciumku… meski singkat namun itu berhasil membuat mukaku menjadi semerah tomat… kemudian ia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam saku bajuku sebelum pergi…

"aku menyukaimu… selamat tinggal…"

beberapa menit setelah dia pergi, aku merogoh sakuku… ternyata dia memasukkan fotoku dan foto kami berdua saat berada di gedung teater beberapa waktu lalu…

"dia mengambil fotoku diam-diam… dasar bodoh…" aku memeluk kedua foto itu dengan erat dan air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari kelopak mataku..

"_**in the repeated liking, hating, liking, and hating…"**_

entah sudah berapa jam aku menangis.. kuhapus air mataku perlahan kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela… memandangi bulan purnama yang bersinar redup… kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan colonnello lagi... agar aku juga bisa mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyukainya.

"Colonnello…"

DEG!

Dadaku kembali sakit… tapi kini terasa semakin sakit dari biasanya… membuatku sulit untuk bernafas… aku merangkak menuju tempat tidurku dengan susah payah dan mencoba untuk mengambil alat untuk memanggil perawat… tapi tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan kotak pemberian colonnello…

TRAK

Foto-foto berhamburan di lantai… niatku memanggil perawat langsung padam begitu aku melihatnya satu persatu… rasa sedihku kembali muncul ke permukaan… namun aku cepat-cepat menghapusnya… kuulurkan tanganku untuk memungut kumpulan foto yang terjatuh… aku menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kotak bersama dua foto baru yang ia berikan padaku kemudian kupeluk kotak itu dengan erat… dan di saat yang sama… dadaku menjadi hangat…

"_**thanks for teaching me how to love you…"**_

Colonnello menatap rumah sakit dengan pandangan rindu… rindu yang teramat dalam pada siluet gadis yang mengenalkannya pada salah satu ujian dalam hidup…

Cinta

Karena dia, pria berambut pirang itu mengenal hangatnya cinta meski cuma sesaat, bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang amat berharga… karena dia, colonnello bisa mencintai…

"waktumu hanya 15 ment… aku akan mengawasimu dari jauh… jangan berpikir untuk kabur…" tak jauh darinya berdiri seseorang menggunakan seragam lengkap dengan lencana

Ia hanya terdiam… mencoba untuk kembali bertemu untuk benar-benar mengucapkan perpisahan… sebelum ia dibawa ke bui… namun tekadnya telah bulat... ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk...

"selamat siang... ada yang bisa sa..." seorang suster tampak begitu terkejut melihat Colonnello, membuat Colonnello bingung.

"kau ingin bertemu lal-chan ya..." lanjut suster itu yang sontak membuat Colonnello kaget

"darimana suster tahu...?" ujar Colonnello

"aku suster yang merawatnya sejak dulu... dan dia pernah cerita padaku tentangmu.." ujar suster itu sambil tersenyum sedih "ikut aku..." lanjutnya.

mereka akhirnya tiba di kamar

Colonnello mulai melangkah lebih dulu, sedangkan sang suster hanya terdiam… Colonnello melihat sekeliling… mencoba mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui untuk terakhir kali… namun sosok yang ia cari tidak kunjung terlihat…

kamar itu benar-benar hening… bagaikan tidak pernah berpenghuni…

Ia melirik ke arah sang suster…

"dimana di—"

"Lal-chan… dia… sudah meninggal akibat gagal jantung... jenazahnya baru saja selesai dikremasi…"

Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar…

Tidak… ia bahkan tidak ingin percaya….

"tidak mungkin… " ujar Colonnello dengan suara pelan…

suster itu hanya bisa diam… kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya dan memberikannya pada Colonnello

"terima kasih kau mau menjadi teman Lal-chan meski hanya sebentar… " suster itu tersenyum dan air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya

Colonnello menerima pemberian suster itu…

sebuah kotak yang dulu pernah ia berikan pada Lal

ia membuka kotak itu, dan mendapati sebuah kertas kecil yang terlipat rapi dan foto-foto yang pernah ia ambil bersamanya.

Ia kecewa…

Kecewa pada sang waktu yang memisahkan mereka…

Kecewa pada hidup yang seolah-olah senang bila ia menderita…

Ia benar-benar tidak suka ini

Colonello membuka kertas kecil itu dan membaca isinya… setelah selesai ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat hingga ia bisa merasakan darahnya sendiri.

Ia tak pernah mengira kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga bisa sebegini sakit

Ia berlari keluar dari rumah sakit sambil berusaha menahan air mata…

Kemudian ia membuka tangannya… membiarkan kertas kecil pemberian Lal terbawa angin… bersama dengan semua lukanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"selamat jalan, Lal… kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi di surga…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Omake -<strong>

Gerimis mulai membasahi bumi dengan tenangnya. Langit yang merah keunguan mulai menenggelamkan matahari. Sungai-sungai mulai menggelap dengan perlahan… dan disana… sepasang iris coklat milik seorang laki-laki melihat kertas yang mengapung di air. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali mengambilnya

Ia pun mencoba mengambil kertas itu menggunakan dahan pohon tua yang tersebar begitu saja di sekitar tepi sungai. Begitu kertasnya sudah didapatkan ia pun memperhatikan dan membacanya sejenak…

**_Terima kasih… _**

**_Kau telah menorehkan warna pada kisah hidupku yang sebelumnya kelabu_**

**_Membuat kata yang sebelumnya menguap begitu saja… kini mulai mengalir kembali_**

**_Terima kasih…_**

**_Karena telah membuatku bisa mencintai…_**

**_Terima kasih…_**

**_Aku sayang padamu…_**

**_Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi… matahariku...  
><em>**

**_(L)_**

"huh? Sebuah puisi… Tapi kenapa bisa sampai kemari?" laki-laki itu membolak-balikkan kertasnya dengan bingung

"Juudaime!" seorang laki-laki berambut perak berlari ke arahnya

"Gokudera-kun..."

"kita harus pulang Juudaime... hari sudah semakin gelap" ia menyadari sebuah kertas yang ada di tangan Juudaimenya "apa itu...?" tanyanya

"oh... ini hanya kertas yang kutemukan di sungai... entah milik siapa... yang jelas ini pasti surat cinta yang tidak tersampaikan..." laki-laki bermata cokelat itu kemudian menaruh kertas itu kembali ke sungai dan beranjak pergi...

setelah kedua orang itu telah jauh... sungai itu tiba-tiba bercahaya dan seorang gadis berambut biru gelap muncul di tengah sungai... ia mengambil kertas itu dan memeluknya dengan erat... kemudian menghilang...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Owari -**

* * *

><p><strong>an :  
><strong>yosh... lgi" publish cerita baru dan nelantarin cerita lama...

sebenar'a saya g pengen publish ini sebelum lanjutan chap dari **Limited Lovers** & **Al Meila **selesai... namun karena dipaksa seseorang jadi ya udah saya publish *lirik **eLmaoo ***plak

well... hope you all like it and leave some review.. *bows*


End file.
